


What About Family Holidays?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Trip, Gen, Last Chapter, Motherhood Reveal, No One Minds, Sif is a Bit Slow on the Uptake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 15]<br/>Is it important to travel as a family? Is it better to stay within the country or venture abroad? Should they go alone or with friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Family Holidays?

They arrived via Bifrost, right on the back lawn of the Avengers Mansion. The travel to Midgard was rough, as usual. They all landed in a crouch in the middle of the arrival runes, Loki tucked in against Thor's chest. Landing in Midgard was horrible on the knees. Sif really needed to talk Heimdall into recalibrating the Bifrost. Still, it was easier without their armors on. Thor had insisted they dress casually for the trip. If the need for battle arose, they'd packed their battle gear just in case.

Thor straightened and grinned. “My friends!” He set Loki down, and he darted behind Sif. “How fare thee?”

“Welcome, Thor. We are all well.” Steve stepped forward and pulled Thor into a hug.

“That is good to hear.” They broke their embrace and Thor turned to the next person. “Friend Tony.”

“Hey, there, Thor. Bored with the throne already?”

Thor laughed and swept him into a bear hug. “I have missed you and your sass.” He ruffled Tony's gray hair. “I wish you excellent health so your sass never runs out.”

Tony rapped his knuckles against the glowing emblem on his chest. “I've got impressive battery life, so you don't need to fear that.”

Thor turned to the person standing next to Tony. “Friend Bruce, greetings to you.” Thor pulled him into a brief embrace as well. “I hope you and Friend Hulk are still on friendly terms.”

“We get by. It's great to see you again, Thor.”

“I have missed you as well. All of you.” Thor smiled and moved on to the next person. “Friend Clint, how does your health fare?”

Clint snorted from his wheelchair. “Same as last time you asked.”

“And has Friend Tony managed to talk you into a jetpack, I think it was called.”

“Jetpack, no. Jetwheelchair with rocket launcher capabilities, hell yeah.”

Thor laughed. “I look forward to seeing you in action.”

“That won't be happening any time soon. He's retired now.” The next person cut in, and Thor grinned.

“Friend Natasha.” Thor embraced her as well, and she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. They broke their embrace after a short moment, and Thor eyed her up and down. “You have not aged a day.”

“Not true, she's started dying her hair.” Friend Clint chirped and Natasha sent him a playful glare.

“Quiet you.”

Thor laughed. “It is so good to see you all. How long have I been absent from this Realm?”

“Three of our years.” Bruce answered, and Tony nodded.

“A lot has happened.”

“I am certain we will have enough time to discuss everything.”

“How long are you staying for this time?” Natasha asked, cocking her head to the side.

“For two of your weeks.” Thor put his hands on his hips. “That shall give me ample time to show the best of Midgard to my family.”

Sif took that as her cue to step forward. “Greetings, Friends. It is good to see you all in good health.”

“Looking good yourself, Queeny.” Tony grinned at her. “How's royal life treating you?”

“Regally.” She deadpanned. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Loki peeking out from behind her. It was his first time on Midgard, and he tended to be shy at the beginning of most new situations. She could tell this time it would be different, though. Despite hiding behind her, Loki had a giant smile on his face. Thor had told him many stories about their Midgard friends and the adventures they'd had. She knew he couldn't wait to meet them.

Thor put one hand on Loki's head, tugging him out from behind Sif. “Friends, allow me to introduce my younger brother, Loki.” His tone turned firm and unyielding. “You haven't met him yet.”

“Chill, dude.” Clint murmured.

Thor brightened. “It is his first time visiting Midgard. He is most curious about your Sciences.”

Loki stood a little straighter at the word 'science'. 

“Loki. These are my good friends, the Avengers of Midgard.” Thor continued, gesturing to each person in turn. “The Virtuous Captain America, Steve Rogers. The Valiant Black Widow, Lady Natasha Romanov. The Genius Man of Iron, Tony Stark. The Berserker Hulk and the Brilliant Bruce Banner. And this is the Fearless Hawkeye, Clint Barton.”

Sif gave Loki a little nudge forward.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all!” Loki said with an excited grin. Sif patted his right shoulder to remind him, and Loki's hand shot forward, arm extended for the Midgard greeting custom. “It is a pleasure to meet you all!” He repeated, just as excited.

Steve smiled, warm and friendly, and shook his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

“Thor does _not_ stop talking about you each time he's here.” Tony added with a grin.

“Thor has told us much about all of you as well.” Sif chimed in. “Loki holds you all in the highest regard.”

Loki nodded vigorously, still smiling.

“And he is most eager to learn about your Sciences.” Thor added.

“Yeah?” Tony grinned. “You wanna build something awesome with me and Bruce using science?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Awesome.” Tony grinned and raised his hand towards Loki. “Up high.”

Loki stared at the raised hand, blinking in curiosity.

“Like this, brother.” Thor clapped his hand against Clint's. “It is called a 'High Five'. But you must be gentle. Remember, they are mortals.”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki raised his hand and touched it gently against Tony's. “High Five?”

“Way to go, little man.” Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Loki giggled. He looked over his shoulder up at Sif, smiling brightly. “Friend Tony said he'd teach me Science!”

“Yes, I heard.” Sif smiled and stroked a hand across his hair. “You will have plenty of time to experience the Sciences under Friend Tony's and Friend Bruce's tutelage.”

“Hel-” Tony glanced at Thor briefly. “eck yeah, you will!”

“But perhaps you'd like a tour of the Mansion first.” Natasha offered.

“We've remodeled a bit since you've last been here, Thor.” Clint added. “The training hall might surprise you.”

“I am most eager to see the changes, then.” Thor chuckled.

*~*

The Mansion was impressive, Sif had to admit. The tour started with the pool, located not far from where they'd landed.

_“No worries, kiddo, lots of people can't swim. But, lucky for you, we're prepared. Who wants an inflatable Mjolnir?”_

Then they were shown to their rooms so that they could leave their things.

_”And through that door there's a smaller room for Loki. But if you prefer him to sleep in here with you, we can always move his bed.”_

_“We thank thee, my Friends.”_

Next on their tour was the training hall, filled with various equipment and a state of the art battle-training robot. Thor, of course, wanted to try it out immediately.

_“Thor, dude, don't Mjolnir Fighty over the head! Don't Mjolnir him at all, he's not Asgard-proof!”_

Sif tried it out as well.

_“Whoop, decapitation in one swoop. Nice.”_

_“Seriously, what is with you guys and attacking the head? It regenerates the slowest!”_

Later on, Tony showed them his lab.

_“Sif, Thor, look! A creature of metal!”_

_“You hear that, Dummy? You've got a fan!”_

_Excited beeping._

The Mansion was truly an impressive place.

*~*

“And here we have the entertainment room! Filled with everything one can do for fun and or to relax. Handcrafts included, but some assembly is required.”

“Sif, look!” Loki pointed at the far wall. “Books!”

“Yup.” Clint popped the 'p' sound with relish. “There's a whole shelf of kid books over there, for when family visits.”

“And if nothing strikes your fancy, we've got a few ABs as well.”

“ABs?” Sif's brows drew together in confusion.

“Artificial Books.” Tony grabbed a light green device from a nearby shelf and activated it. “Just tell it what you want to read about, and it'll give you a selection. Behold. History books about the Ming Dynasty.” He said in a clear tone. The device beeped and a list of titles appear. Tony tapped one of them and the first page of the book opened.

“Efficient.” Sif nodded.

Steve crouched down next to Loki. “Hey, kiddo. You might like this. JARVIS, something age appropriate, please.”

“Right away, Sir.” The tv screen hologram appeared on the wall, a cartoon already playing.

“Horses!” Loki jumped forward.

“Ponies!” Clint corrected. “My Little Pony, to be exact. My grandkids love this show.”

Loki was enthralled, staring at the tv-holo with wide eyes. “Why are their hooves so strange? Are they deformed? What are those symbols on their rears? What are the horns for, they're not sharp enough to be for defense.”

“Slow down with the questions, boy-o.” Clint ruffled his hair. “That's just how ponies look like. You wanna watch for a bit?”

“Yes, please. Thor? Sif?”

“Of course, Loki. We shall be in the sitting room nearby. You stay here and enjoy.”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki sat down on the couch in front of the tv-holo. The armrest next to him popped open and a bucket of popcorn lifted up. Loki eyed it, then looked expectantly at his brother.

Thor smiled and popped a couple kernels into his mouth. “Feel free to eat, my brother.”

“Thank you, Thor!”

“You're welcome, Loki.” Thor cupped his cheek. “Remember, Sif and I will be close by.”

“Yes, Thor.”

The group left and moved to the room next door. “And this is the living room! Feel free to plop down and rest your booties.” Tony grinned at them and sauntered over to an armchair.

“He means 'sit down', Sif.” Thor murmured.

“Ah.” They did. “You have a most impressive home. The machinery is outstanding” Sif said, 

Tony leaned back against the armchair, legs crossed. “Thanks a bunch. I've had money plus time to spare and all that.” His easy smile lessened, turned more serious. “So. _That_ is Loki.”

“Yes.”

Clint sighed. “I know you told us a lot about him, Thor, but honestly? I was expecting a little version of the Loki we'd known.”

“Before he lost the last of his marbles.” Tony added. Sif assumed it was a euphemism for insanity.

“That Loki is no more.” She stated. And it was a fact. This bright and happy child didn't even resemble the child Loki had been before. And that was the entire point.

“There are some aspects that remained.” Thor chimed in. “His magic and love of learning, for example. Everything else, from his personality to his behavior had changed completely. There is nothing evil nor villainous in him, I am sure of that.”

“If you say so.” Natasha conceded. “We don't exactly have a point of reference.”

“The only Loki we've known had been bonkers beyond all limits.” 

“Tony.” Steve hissed under his breath.

“What? It's true!”

“We assure you.” Thor lifted his hand in a placating gesture. “Our Loki is a picture of health.”

“Mental and emotional health included.” Sif added. 'She hoped.' she didn't say.

“Good to know.” Bruce smiled. “He does seem well adjusted.”

“Is it difficult?” Clint asked suddenly. “Re-raising him, I mean?” 

Thor and Sif shared a look. “It is as challenging as raising any child, I assume.” She answered after a moment.

“You don't find it weird at all?” Tony waved his hand in a circle. “Taking care of him, I mean? He used to be... you know.”

“What he used to be doesn't matter.” Sif pursed her lips stubbornly. “Every mother cares for their children.”

Clint held up his hands. “And Loki's your child, got it.”

Sif froze. _Her child?_ Loki was hers, true, but- No. She forced herself to relax. She was the AllMother. The notion of Loki being _her child_ should not be so shocking to her. “Yes. As you said. Loki is mine.”

Thor squeezed her hand, and she concentrated on the touch to ground herself. He gave her a soft smile, then steered the conversation onto a different topic. “Tell me, my friends. What has happened since my last visit?”

“Well, buddy. The current hot topic is Clint's newest great-grandbaby.”

“Marvelous news! It is a testament to the virility of your line!”

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment.”

*~*

Some time later, Loki came running into the room. “Friend Clint! Friend Clint!”

“Loki, what is it?” Thor asked. Loki ignored him and headed straight for Clint.

“Does the land of Bikini Bottom truly exist?” He asked, gripping the edge of his wheelchair in excitement.

“The land of what now?” 

“Bikini Bottom! It is an underwater place that is resistant to all rules of nature! There are water resistant fires, the food never gets wet, even though it all takes place on the bottom of the ocean! The swimming pools of the residents have separate water within them, and every creature there talks and behaves as Midgardians! It is utter chaos!”

“Oh, I know what he's talking about.” Clint chuckled. “He's describing _SpongeBob SquarePants_.”

“He's describing what?” Thor tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

“It's a cartoon.” Clint explained. “It's about a square sea sponge that wears pants and works in a burger joint.”

Thor and Sif shared a bewildered look.

*~*

Sif squinted at the tv-holo. “Is that sponge using condiments as weaponry?”

“It appears so, Sif.” Thor answered, staring at the screen. “Do children truly find this enjoyable?”

“Chaos is funny, Thor.” Loki remarked, sounding entirely reasonable.

Clint chuckled. “It's hella popular. This thing's been on for decades. JARVIS, how many years exactly?”

“Fifty eight years and counting, sir. It holds the record for longest animated series.”

“My grandkids all watch this crap. It's practically a right of passage – each kid has to go through a SpongeBob phase.”

“Hey, Loki.”

“Yes, Friend Tony?”

“Who's your favorite character?”

“I do enjoy Squidward.” Loki grinned, rocking on his bottom. “He is grumpy, I find that amusing.”

“What do you think of SpongeBob?” Steve asked with an amused smile.

Loki's brows furrowed. “He is far too cheerful and chipper. It makes me suspicious of his motives.”

Tony and Clint laughed. “Damn, that is meme material right there.”

Sif leaned closer to Thor. “What is a meme?” She asked.

“It is a private joke shared within an entire community.”

“Ah.”

*~*

An hour or so later, the wrist devices their Friends wore blared to life, emitting some kind of beeping noise. 

“It's a call to assemble.” Steve explained. “Doom is stirring up trouble by the Wakanda border. T'Challa, Bucky and Sam need all hands on deck.”

“I'm retired.” Clint pointed out. “Not everyone has super-slow aging from sucking down serum.”

“You can still pilot the jet.” Bruce pointed out. “Doom is attacking an embassy.”

“Fine, I'll tag along.” Clint huffed, mock-affronted. “Thor, Sif, you wanna come?”

Thor shook his head. “Nay, my friends. We had planned to spend the time together with Loki, exploring your city.”

“It is fine, Thor.” Sif patted his arm. “Go defeat the villain. Loki and I will find our own entertainment until you return.”

“Are you certain, Sif?”

“Of course. It's been too long since I've been to Midgard.” Sif gave his hair a playful tug. “Then the next time there is a call to 'assemble', you will stay with Loki and I will go save the day.”

Thor laughed. “Verily, my Wife. That is most fair.”

“I will come as well!” Loki outstretched his arms up to Thor, bouncing on his toes till he picked him up. Loki fished Enustikr out from under his shirt and held it over his head. “And we shall test the might of the Mighty Enustikr in the glory of battle!”

“Aw, my precious brother!” Thor pulled him close and nuzzled his cheek. “Battle is not for children, but your eagerness warms my heart.”

Loki giggled and snuggled closer.

“We shall be fine.” Sif pulled on Thor's head until he leaned towards her, then bumped her forehead against Thor's. “We'll simply go to that playground Friend Clint recommended.” She dug out the piece of paper he had written the address on for them, and waved it by Thor's nose.

“And I shall join you once the mission is complete.” Thor promised. He handed Loki to Sif, then wrapped them both in a tight embrace. Then he blew a raspberry against Sif's cheek.

Both Sif and Loki laughed.

“Yo, Family Special!” Tony called, walking up to them. He was already mostly encased in his Man of Iron armor. Only his head and hands were free. “Ready to go, Thor?”

“Aye, my Friend.” Thor pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, then released them.

“Great. Sif, lift your thumb, please.” He waved some kind of device at her.

“What for?”

“This will scan your thumb and add you to my bank list. That way, if you'll want to buy anything, just press your thumb against the scanner at the shop. The money will automatically change accounts, easy peasy.”

“Ah, a virtual payment system.” Sif nodded and pressed her thumb against the device. “Nifleheim has something similar.”

“Good to know.” The device beeped, and Sif took her hand back. “Okie dokie, Sif and Loki. You're all set.” Tony said with a smile. “Now you can buy whatever strikes your fancy.”

“We thank thee, Friend Tony.”

“No prob. C'mon, Thor, we gotta bounce. Steve gets grumpier the longer he has to wait.”

Thor nodded and grasped Mjolnir. Lightning flashed and Thor's battle armor and cape materialized on him. “Enjoy your time, Sif, Loki.” He said, stepping into the elevator with Friend Stark. 

“Bye, Thor!” Loki waved as the doors closed. 

Sif patted his head. “Come along, Loki. We have to change clothes before we leave.”

“How come?”

“We'll blend in better in Midgardian garb. We do not need to draw attention to ourselves if we wish to have a good time.”

“Yes, Sif.”

*~*

They were a few blocks from the Mansion when Loki suddenly grabbed her hand.

“Sif, look!” He cried, pointing at the store window they were passing. “A tunic with an illustration of Thor!”

And indeed. The mannequin in the display was dressed in a single long tunic. The fabric was blue, and there was an image of Thor all across the front. He'd been portrayed in a dynamic pose, one hand stretched over his head, clutching Mjolnir. The shapes drawn around him made it seem as if he was breaking out of the tunic.

“An uncanny likeness.” She commented, and Loki tugged on her hand.

“May we purchase it? Please?”

“I don't see why not.” Sif would get it just for the novelty alone. The garment was most amusing.

Sif tilted her head slightly to the side and glanced at the end of the street out of the corner of her eye. Still there, she noticed with amusement. They'd been following them since they'd left the Mansion. It was oddly cute.

She schooled her features then focused back on Loki. “Come.”

They walked inside, and Sif folded her arms behind her back. “Attend us!” She called loudly enough for the attendants to hear, as per custom.

Except it appeared it wasn't a custom on Midgard, because the attendant that came seemed very confused. “Y- yes? Can I help you?”

“Greetings.” Sif made sure to smile, to put the girl at ease. It never helped to have tense attendants. “We wish to purchase the long tunic from your display.”

“The one with the image of Thor!” Loki added, ever the helpful child.

“The long tunic?” The attendant blinked and looked towards the display. “Do you mean the blue dress with Thor on it?”

Ah. That explained the frills and bows. “Yes. We wish to purchase it.”

“In my size, please!” Loki chirped.

“Of course.” The attendant smiled. “This way, please.” She led them deeper into the store.

“But we want the item from the window display.” Loki protested.

“That one is a hologram for display purposes only. The dresses for purchase are this way.” The attendant explained, then turned to Sif. “What size are you looking for?”

“My size!” Loki said, smiling brightly.

The attendant looked expectantly to Sif.

“I am unfamiliar with Midgardian garment sizes.” Sif told her in a mild tone. “On our Realm, he wears GA clothing.”

“GA?”

“Growth Adjusting. The garments grow along with the child.”

“Oh. Well... I'm sure we can figure out the right size.”

“Good.” Sif nodded with a small smile. “It will be useful for further purchases.”

“...yes, Madam.”

*~*

Loki tugged the dress on over his head and opened the changing room door. “And this one?”

“That looks like it fits.” The attendant smiled. “Third time's the charm, like I said.”

Sif knelt down and fussed with the frills on the neck line, making sure they were all lying straight. “There. You look very nice, Loki. Quite frilly.”

“Thank you, Sif.” Loki curtsied and giggled.

“But Loki.” Sif put a hand under his chin to get him to focus on her. “Although the dress is pretty, it is impractical and delicate. If you truly want it, you will have to be careful and mindful of it. No roughhousing or training in it, or it will rip to pieces.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki nodded. “I understand. May we still purchase it? Please? I shall be most careful.”

“Very well.” Sif nodded and stood. “We will take it.” She informed the attendant and lifted her thumb. “I was told this is acceptable currency.”

“Yes, that's fine.” She smiled at Loki. “Why don't you put your clothes back on, honey, and your mother can come pay.”

Sif stared at her. Mother? Wait, yes. She _was_ the AllMother, she reminded herself. And it made sense for the attendant to make that assumption. Sif was a woman with a young child with her. It was natural for people to assume she was Loki's mother.

“Sif?” Loki tugged on her hand. “May I wear my new dress for the rest of the day?”

She looked to the attendant. “Is that possible?”

“Of course. Let me just take the tag off, I need to scan it.” She ripped a piece of paper hanging off of the sleeve. “This way to the check out, please.”

Sif gathered the clothes Loki had on before, folding each item before putting them into her satchel. It had been enchanted to be bottomless, just as the bags all servants had, so the clothing all fit with ease. Then she followed the attendant, Loki at her side.

*~*

They exited the shop and continued on their way to the park. Sif led Loki by the hand, because he kept staring down at his dress, admiring the illustration of Thor.

“And they even included the runes on Mjolnir!” He exclaimed, squeezing Sif's hand in his excitement. “Not the right ones, though.”

“They are Midgardians, Loki. I doubt many of them can still read runes. They consider it a dead language.” 

“Oh. And look, there are sparkles coming from Thor's hair!”

Sif looked. “Indeed. Most novel.” She pretended to check her hair and glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder. She let out a small snort. The two incognito agents were still there, following them. Most amusing.

*~*

“11.24 a.m. Subjects are getting ice-cream.”

“Why are you reporting that? I doubt anyone cares about the exact times.”

“Commander May said everything so I'm reporting everything. What flavors do you think they got?”

“That falls under irrelevant information.”

“Shows what you know.”

“Greetings!”

Both agents jumped back, scrambling not to drop their surveillance equipment.

“These are for you!” The kid, _their mark_ held out two ice-cream cones to them. “You've been following us, and Sif thought it would be rude not to share with you as well.”

“Um... thanks, kid.” He took both cones, because what else could he do?

“You are most welcome.” Loki ran back to Sif, and she handed him his own cone.

“....11.28 a.m. Subjects have just given us some ice-cream.”

He got a smack in the arm for that. “The hell did you report that for?”

“I have to report failure to remain unseen!”

“Great.” A deep sigh. “Now _he's_ going to take over.”

*~*

Not far from the park, they happened upon a bookshop. Sif decided to check out their selection. It's been centuries since she'd last read a Midgardian book. The mortals here were just so imaginative. They had books filled with fantastical fiction that was riveting to read.

As they were perusing the books, something caught Loki's eye. “I know this helmet!”

Sif looked over to Loki and her eyes widened. He was standing by the graphic novel section, holding a book up for Sif to see. There was a likeness of Thor on it, and he was caught in the middle of battle with... Loki. He was drawn with his back to the viewer, but the green cape and the helmet were unmistakable.

Which was worrisome, if Loki recognized it.

He pointed a finger at the illustration. “This helmet is in the Vault. Thor showed it to me.”

“Did he?” Sif knelt down on one knee and took the graphic novel from Loki for a closer look. 

“Yes.” Loki nodded. “He said the helmet once belonged to the greatest sorcerer in the all Nine Realms.”

Sif's eyes softened. “Yes. He had been quite powerful.” She reached out and ran a hand down Loki's hair.

“You knew him too?”

“Yes. But not well. We were strangers for the most part.” She stood up and put the graphic novel back on the shelf. “This has been marked for adult readers. You are too young.”

“But I want to read about Thor! It's historical!”

“It is not. The creator of this rendition had not once accompanied Thor on any of his adventures on Midgard or elsewhere. His book are merely his imaginings, not actual events.”

Loki's face scrunched up petulantly. “But I want to read about Thor and his adventures.”

“Ask him and he will tell you all the stories you wish.” Sif ruffled his hair. “You know that.”

“I know. But I am curious to read how other people see Thor. How they interpret his heroism.”

“Not everything is appropriate for children your age.” Sif said firmly. “We will heed the restrictions.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki conceded with a pout.

Sif gave a soft smile and held out her hand. “Come. Lets find a book about Midgardian animals.”

Loki brightened immediately and took it. “Do you think they have a book about the platypus creature?”

“What is that?”

“An animal on Midgard! Friend JARVIS showed me an animated show with Perry the Platypus, the unsung Hero.”

“Lets ask the attendant.”

*~*

Sif checked the address Clint had given her. “Here we are.” She peered through the entrance into the play area. Clint assured her it was secure and well maintained, perfectly safe for all children. His grand- and great-grandchildren attended it regularly, he claimed.

She eyed the play equipment strew all around. It appeared similar to the ones in the play area in Vanaheim, but much less advanced. There wasn't any anti-gravity tubes, for example. Still, there were children running all around, so Loki should have fun here, at least.

“Loki, go play. I will be on one of these benches.” That seemed to be their purpose, as seating for the caretakers and parents. “If you need anything, come to me.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki smiled and ran off to play, his new dress swishing around his knees. Honestly, those frills were ridiculous.

Sif located an vacant bench and sat down. She watched Loki try out some of the equipment. He climbed up some kind of wall with rocks for leverage, then slid down a twisted tube of some sort. Next he introduced himself to a couple of children, then they ran off to the swings.

Satisfied that Loki was doing well, Sif took out her new book and started reading.

*~*

Sif had read two pages when an older woman sat down next to her.

“Lovely day today, isn't it?” She remarked with a friendly smile.

Sif glanced up at the clear sky and nodded. “Yes.” She agreed and went back to her book.

“Perfect day for an outing with your little one.”

Sif wouldn't say perfect, but the woman was probably just speaking in hyperbole. “Yes.”

“Which one is yours?”

By Bor, Sif hated small talk. Still, it would probably be considered rude if she told the woman to leave her in peace. And a Queen was never rude. Curses.

However, before she could answer the woman, Loki came over at a ran , an excited smile on his face. “Sif, Sif, Sif! There's a girl here that can shapeshift just like me! And a boy that's all furry and blue!”

“Then befriend them.” Sif advised. Loki grinned and ran back to his new friends.

“You have a lovely girl.” The woman commented. “Looks just like you.”

He did, didn't he? He had black hair, just like her. The shape of his nose and chin was similar to hers as well. Not to mention his body type. Loki would grow up thin and willowy, just like before. And standing next to Thor, who was built like a mountain, Loki would seem even more similar to her.

The woman smiled. “My Terry was the same. Sons and daughters tend to take after their mothers when they're that age, don't they?”

Sif's gaze snapped to her, surprise etched all over her face. Sons? Loki wasn't...

_And Loki's your child, got it._

But perhaps he was. Sif had vowed to be like a mother to Loki. To raise him and take care of him as a mother would. As a mother should. And if she was a mother to Loki, that would make Loki her-

“That's my Terry over there.” The woman interrupted her thoughts. Sif looked to the man she was pointing at. “He's the one in the green shirt. He's pushing his little girl on the swing, do you see them?”

“Yes.” The man did strike a resemblance to the woman.

“He's a wonderful father. Very dedicated and caring. Kind and supportive, that's my Terry.” She gave Sif a side-long glance. “He's single, you know. Recently divorced. Through no fault of his own, of course. He'd married a dragon of a woman.” She gave Sif a sly look. “You know, you two would make a lovely couple.”

Ah. So that was her game. “I'm already married.”

The woman glanced at her hand. “I don't see a wedding ring.”

Sif smirked at the woman's tenacity. “We don't practice that custom where we're from.”

“Oh. You're a foreigner.” She shrugged and looked away. A moment passed in silence, then she turned back to Sif. “Are you sure? My Terry is quite the catch.”

“I'm certain.”

“Well.” The woman pursed her lips and stood up. “Your loss.” She walked away.

Sif watched her leave, then chuckled to herself when the old woman sat down on another bench and struck up a conversation with the woman sitting there. A few moments passed, then Terry hurried over, presumably to stop his mother.

Midgardians were so amusing, she thought to herself, then went back to her book.

*~*

Some time later, someone new sat down next to her. Sif closed her book, but didn't bother to look. She knew who it was. “Agent Coulson.”

“Lady Sif.”

“You've aged well.”

“You haven't aged at all.”

Sif smirked. “Were you the one who assigned agents to follow us?”

“Standard procedure, I assure you. Though usually the agents don't fail quite so quickly.”

“Then perhaps next time you should assign agents who don't look so much like their parents.” Sif advised. It was clear to her that the taller agent was the child of the Inhuman Skye. She'd recognize that face anywhere, and she had, the very moment she'd glimpsed it.

“Ah. That is one risk of second-generation agents I had not considered.”

“Few do.” Sif chuckled. Longevity came in handy. “Truth be told, I am surprised seeing you here. I would have thought Agent May would have come instead.”

“It's Commander May, now. Running SHIELD is keeping her very busy. She regrets not being able to meet with you.”

“Inform her we are staying for two of your Midgard weeks. She is free to visit when she finds the time.” Sif considered her next words. “But that's not the only reason _you_ were the one to come.”

“No.” Coulson admitted with a shake of his head. “I wanted to see him with my own eyes.”

“Understandable.” If she remembered correctly, Loki had killed Coulson briefly before. It didn't surprise her that he would want to meet them personally. She'd been expecting some distrust, truth be told.

Suddenly, Loki came running to her once more, clutching something in his hand. “Sif! Sif, Sif, Sif!” He skidded to a stop in front of the bench, staring at Coulson. “Greetings.”

“Hello.”

“Loki, this is Friend Phil.” If she told Loki this was Agent Coulson, Loki would get too excited and bombard the man with questions. There would be time for that later, she was certain. For now, Sif wanted Loki to play some more before Thor arrived. “He is an old friend of mine.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Loki of Asgard.” He bowed politely, then focused back on Sif. “Look!” He uncurled his fingers and showed her a... misshapen rock. “I found this stone. My new friends say that it is shaped like a dog, and that is most novel on Midgard. Look, here's the head!”

“And there's the tail.” Sif nodded. “It is quite the find.” Praise was appropriate, she figured.

“Thank you, Sif. Will you hold on to it? I wish to show it to Thor, but I worry I will lose it.” He tugged on one of his frills. “This dress has no pockets.”

“Of course.” She took the stone and placed it in her satchel. “Return to your games now.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki smiled, then turned to Coulson. “It was pleasant meeting you.” He said with another bow, then ran off back to play.

Coulson watched him go. “Thor speaks often about him. About how he is now.”

“Are what is your impression of him?” Sif asked softly.

They watched as Loki joined the children in the sandbox. He wiggled his fingers and created a sandcastle in the middle of the group, big enough to fit several youngsters inside. Then all the children proceeded to decorate the castle walls with finger drawn pictures and impressions of their hands.

Coulson didn't answer Sif's question. And truth be told, she didn't need him to.

*~*

It was nearing midday meal when Thor finally arrived, not long after Coulson had left.

“Greetings, my Wife!” He called, walking up to Sif's bench. He was already dressed in Midgardian garb, and his hair was tied back into a braid.

“Greetings to you, my Husband.” Sif stood up onto her tiptoes and tugged Thor close for a deep kiss. “How did the mission go?”

“We were mostly successful. The villain got away, but we stopped his evil plot.”

“Excellent.”

“BROTHER!” Came the wild yell, and they both laughed.

“Loki!” Thor opened his arms wide, and Loki leapt onto his chest. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes!” Loki grinned, kicking his legs. “Do you like my new dress?”

Thor grasped Loki under the armpits and held him out to see his front. “Is that... me?”

“Yup! That means yes!” Loki giggled, swinging his legs to and fro.

Thor grinned. “That is most novel.” He cradled Loki against his chest. “It looks lovely on you. The frills are very handsome.”

“Thank you! And I made friends! I have to do something!” He wiggled out of Thor's hold and climbed up onto his shoulders. “See?!” He called to a group of children. “He's tall as a mountain, just as I said!”

“Wow.” One of the girls murmured. “You're big.”

“Told you!” 

Thor laughed and set Loki back down. “It gladdens my heart to see you making merry.”

Loki grabbed his hand. “Do you want to see me climb to the top of that dome-structure? It's the highest ground to gain!”

“I will watch gladly.” Thor put his fists on his hips, feet spread wide. He watched proudly as Loki and his friends climbed up to the top of the dome, then raised one fist in the air. “Huzzah, brother!”

Sif laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
AN: _I've got a little extra for you guys, because a few people have been asking for Loki calling Sif his mom. I couldn't work it into the chapter, so enjoy the extra._

BONUS SCENE:  
[takes place sometime during Sif and Loki's stay in the playground, before Coulson appeared]

Loki wiggled as he crawled up onto the top of the dome-like structure. It was the highest point in all the play area, and he looked around in satisfaction. He noticed Sif and he started waving his arms to get her attention. “Hey, Sif! Sif, look!” She looked up from her book, and Loki spread his arms to the sides proudly. “I have gained the highest ground!”

“Bravo!” Sif clapped, and Loki gave a bow.

“Who's that?” Becky asked, climbing slowly up next to Loki.

“That's my mom.” He told her, sitting down on the very top of the dome.

“You call your mom 'Sif'?” She asked. One of her feet slipped in-between the pipes that made up the dome, swinging back and forth.

“That's her name.” He answered with a shrug.

“Do you call your dad by his name, too?” Ricky chimed in, climbing up from the inside of the dome.

“Well, yes. He's my brother.”

“Your brother is your dad?” Becky repeated, making a weirded out face.

“Yes.” Loki nodded and swung his feet back and forth.

She put her hands on her hips. “Your brother can't be your dad.” 

“He's married to Sif, and she's my mom.” Loki pointed out reasonably.

Becky pouted. “Your family is weird.”

“Families are all different.” Ricky said. “Miss Emma from school says so.”

Jimmy, who had barely climbed up to the middle of the dome, stuck out his bottom lip thoughtfully. “My oldest brother has a wife, and they take care of me when my mom and dad are out of town. Is it like that?”

“I guess. Except _they_ are my mom and dad. ” Loki shrugged again, then pointed at a structure to the left. “What's that?”

“That's the carousel!” Trudy answered, her multiple braids swinging against her head. “ You wanna try it out?”

“Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. The last chapter, guys. There will be no more. Well, chapters at least. 
> 
> On Wednesday the 27th there will be one more Interlude, and on the 1st of May there will be a short epilogue. And will be it for the series.


End file.
